Dinner at eight?
by HelliousAngel
Summary: Four-shots. Complete. Summary: SasuNaru at random locations. Warning: Possessive!Sasuke.


**Author: Devil**

**Title: Dinner at eight?**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Important: This story belongs to me. Strictly no ripping or copying any parts of the content. Reviews are more than welcomed, constructive criticism is accepted and respected. **

**Chapter count: 1.**

**Disclaimer: Not my anime or characters, however the plot is entirely my creation.**

**Word count: 1, 507 words.**

**1.**

"Dinner at eight

"Dinner at eight?" Sasuke muttered to himself, gesturing his hand forward in the approaching manner, preparing himself to ask out the blonde receptionist for dinner.

"Nah, doesn't sound good enough. Would like to have dinner with me at eight?" Sasuke mumbled again, trying a different tactic.

"Nope. Too long. Maybe...Eight? Dinner with me?" Yup, he had got it. Short and sweet, well, more like, short and straight forward.

He placed a professional look to his pace and strutted towards the reception. When he did reach the table, his brought his hand forward in a questioning fashion as he open his mouth to voice the words that he had been practicing for in the elevator ride down.

"Eight? Dinner with me?" Someone said, but it was definitely not him as he had only opened his mouth.

Glancing sideways, he saw his colleague, Neji Hyuuga, a charmer, offering a date to the blonde at the reception.

The blonde looked at Sasuke first, smirking before he turned to the gorgeous brunette, agreeing to go out with him.

"Sure"

Sasuke stood, gaping like fish, anger boiling his blood.

"Great, I will pick you at 7.30 tonight," Neji said, turning to leave, showing off his cool exterior.

"Oh, don't bother, I would meet you at the restaurant, just call me to let me know your plans, Neji-san," the blonde spoke, his voice musical and flirty by nature.

"Sure. See yah, beautiful," Neji smiled, show off his pearly teeth before striding past the enraged Sasuke.

After Neji was a distance away already, the blonde let out a melodious laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Sasuke," He exclaimed, between uncontrollable laughs.

"Tch, whatever. That Neji is going to get it from me one day. I swear," Sasuke mumbled, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, don't sulk. Just because he is bringing your boyfriend out for a dinner date, you don't need to get so worked up, Sasuke," the yellow-haired male said, winking at his boyfriend.

"I am not sulking, Naruto," Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing the boy by his arm before dragging him away from the reception.

"Sure, you are not," Naruto laughed, allowing his boyfriend of three years drag him away from his workplace as it was time to head home.

* * *

**2.**

"Hey, sexy," a man with marked cheeks, flashed a flirty smile towards a yellow-haired male.

The aforementioned blonde, raised his golden brows and offered a wavering smile.

"Class is about start, why don't you take a seat behind me, beautiful?" Kiba, the flirty boy asked, gesturing to the unoccupied table behind.

"Why not?" this time, the blonde bloke, Naruto, replied while giving a radiant grin.

The lights dimmed in the lecture room as small talks creased to whispers.

Sasuke, another student, walked over to Naruto and placed himself onto the seat that had been offered to the blonde.

"Why you bastard!" Naruto scolded in a hushed voice before he was pulled down to the seat beside Sasuke.

The lecturer started his lesson by turning on the projector as he explained the overview of the lesson.

Kiba scribbled something on the plain paper, folding it in a messy fashion before tossing it behind his shoulder.

Sasuke caught the paper that was tossed and opened it to read the almost illegible handwriting.

'My place, tonight?' the note said.

Sasuke smirked. So the idiot hadn't released that he had taken the seat instead of Naruto.

'Yeah, sure,' he wrote backed but instead of tossing it forward, he tapped the paper onto the boy's shoulder, who grabbed it instantly.

Sasuke could see Kiba's shoulders shaking as he laughed in joy.

A minute later, another ball of paper was thrown back.

'I can't wait for this lesson to be over' the letter said.

'Neither can I' Sasuke wrote, smirked inwardly.

And for the rest of the hour, no notes were exchanged as the lecturer dragged on.

After the boring, torturous lesson ended, Kiba turned around excitedly in his seat.

"So, how abou-?!" Kiba started his sentence but ended up gaping like fish out of water.

"I th-though, th-that...huh?!" Kiba stammered, turning from a smirking Sasuke to a giggling Naruto and back to Sasuke again, confusion printed onto his face.

"So, your place?" Sasuke asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"What!?" Kiba asked, appearing dumb.

"You know, the date at your place? You don't mind if my boyfriend joins us, do you?" Sasuke asked, about to burst into laughter.

"Your boyfriend?" Kiba asked, questioning the fact that Sasuke's and Naruto's hands were linked.

"Yeah. Like threesome, you know?" Sasuke advised the now trembling boy.

"What!? Ew! Gross!" Kiba screeched like a school girl before getting off his seat, almost tripping over himself as he ran towards the exit.

"That's would teach him, not to mess with my lovers," Sasuke said as possessively gripped Naruto hands, leading him away from the lecture room.

* * *

**3.**

Two bodies entered the elevator. The blonde leaning against the mirrored wall of the lift while the dark-haired male, stood in the middle of space.

The lift dinged at the third floor, opening the door to give everyone an eyeful of man with flaming red hair.

The male entered the lift, walking over to the corner of the area, opposite from Naruto, the blonde and just a bit behind from Sasuke who was occupying the space in the center.

"Hey gorgeous," the red-head flirted, speaking Japanese, thinking that the male in the center of lift was a foreigner.

"You, talking to me?" Naruto asked in Japanese.

"You think I would be flirting with this asshole in front of me," Gaara, the red-haired man, asked, still unaware that Sasuke could understand him.

"Sorry, but I am married," Naruto replied, gesturing to his ring.

"So what? It's not like anyone is going to know," Gaara said, smirking, thinking that he had got his fish in his net.

"I am married. To him," Naruto retorted back, pointing to the man in the center with his thumb, "This man, who understands everything you said very well,"

Sasuke turned his neck to face the green-eyed, red-haired, shivering male with his eyes burning with rage.

-

-

-

The lift opened at the ground floor, showing a scene with a raven strangling a redhead mercilessly, holding him by his collar.

"Put him down, Sasuke! Put him down!!" the blonde screamed to his currently deaf husband who was going to murder the man who dared to flirt with his spouse.

"Let go of him, teme!" the blonde shouted once more before his husband released the panting male before turning to grab his husband's hand and leading him out of the elevator.

"Take care of your neckkkk!" Naruto only managed to say this while been forcefully being dragged off.

--

An hour later...

"Ouch..." Gaara rubbed his neck, which was still stinging.

"What happened?" Temari, his sister, asked.

"Nothing, my pillow needs to be replaced," Gaara replied, lying plainly.

"Yeah, right. What was the boy's name?" Temari asked, already knowing the reason.

"Only if I knew," Gaara said, sourly.

"Who was it that hit you? Boyfriend or Husband?" Temari questioned, urging him to spill.

"Husband, sadly," Gaara replied, back to rubbing his neck.

"Ouch. Husbands hit harder," Temari said empathetically, patting the poor boy's shoulder.

"Your theory is painfully proven," Gaara commented, wincing.

* * *

**4.**

"Wow! This place is awesome, isn't it?" Naruto asked, his palm currently lying deep in his spouse's hand snuggly.

"Uh-huh, it is," came a rather bored reply. Naruto had dragged Sasuke over to the new Cineplex that had just been built, wanting to watch the latest movie.

Naruto was gazing at the magnificent structure of the place while his husband shot daggers with his eyes at people ogling his mate.

The movie was going to start soon, so they had decided to take their seats. Naruto sat comfortably at his seat while Sasuke got adjusted to his corner seat. A well-built man, wearing a hoodie as well as sunglasses in the dark place sat himself next to Naruto, leering obviously at him.

"Naruto, why don't you take a seat at my place?" Sasuke offered, all the while glaring at the man beside his hubby.

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the staring contest between the two men sitting on either side.

"I know you have a bad habit of going to the washroom between the movie, so if you took the corner seat, you wouldn't be interrupting me," Sasuke stated, getting up to let Naruto take his seat.

"I do not have such a habit, Sasuke!" Naruto protested but sat at the corner seat anyway.

The movie soon started.

"Hey, Sasuke I think I know why you changed seats with me, you possessive bastard," Naruto said sleepily after going through half of the movie.

"Took you long enough to realize, idiot," Sasuke smirked as Naruto leant into him further, treating his arm as a comfortable pillow.

"But you are possessive bastard anyway," Naruto grinned.

"A possessive bastard, indeed. I am not even gay," Shino mumbled while sitting beside Sasuke.

* * *

**Love, Devil.**


End file.
